Blast From The Past
by secret-identity10
Summary: When Martin's old best friendexgirlfriend moves into town, he gets a blast from the past. Story Is On Hold
1. So We Meet Again

**Chapter 1: So We Meet Again**

A dark brunette haired, emerald green eyed, pale faced, tall girl walked down the hallway. She was thin, and you could tell she had her own sense of style. You could also tell a little bit about her, like she didn't care what others thought of her, and that she liked sports. She held her books to her chest and walked down the hall, heading towards her first class, after getting lost a few times, she finally found her classroom and walked inside.

"You're late." her teacher said.

"I'm sorry. I got lost."

"Name please." he said, not really caring what she had just said.

"Charlie Thompson. I just transfered." she said as the teacher looked through his list of students.

"Okay, take a seat." he said, as he went back to his lecture. Charlie found a seat at the back of the class and she put her book bag down beside her. She took out her notebook and started to listen to the teacher. It was the first day of school, and she was already dreading it, she wondered how she was going to make it through the year, especially as the new kid from New York, and with no friends.

Finally, after what seemed like five hours, when really in reality it was only an hour and a half, she got up, putting her books back into her bag and headed out of the classroom.

As she walked down the hallway, she found her locker ahd opened it up, when somebody walked beside her and opened up his locker. She took two glances at him, one after another, trying to figure out who he was.

She finally figured it out when a guy walked up to him, "hey Martin!"

"Hey Mac." he replied. Charlie knew that she had seen him before, hopefully it was the guy she was thinking of. Martin Brewer, her best friend, before his dad was sent back to Iraq and he was sent to Glen Oak to live with his Aunt. She was still mad at him for the fact of leaving without saying good-bye to her, just leaving a note. But, he had phoned her a couple of times, but then all of a sudden they just stopped talking. She turned to him and decided to say something.

"You aren't by any chance Martin Brewer are you?" she asked, hoping, praying, that he remembered her.

"Yeah." Martin said, he knew this girl from somewhere. He glanced at her for a few more seconds and then a name popped into his head, "Charlie? Charlie Thompson? What are you doing here?"

Charlie laughed, "Thank god, he remembered me." she thought, and then said, "Well I moved in with my sister."

"Your dad was sent out?" he asked. He remembered that Charlie's dad was also in the Marines, and her mom was a drunk so she couldn't take care of her. But he felt sorry for her, because now that his dad's back home, he knows what she's missing.

"Yeah." Charlie sighed sadly, "but hey, at least there's a good thing to always moving to different places."

"What's that?" Martin asked, she always had an optimistic point to everything, it was just the way she was.

"Nobody knows all the stupid things I've done, and you better not spread anything around." she smiled as she closed her locker.

"We'll see about that." Martin teased, "so, you going to come out for the girls baseball team?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, "might just go out for volleyball this year."

"Oh come on, you're probably the best player here, other than me of course." Martin smiled, and the bell rang.

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Well tryouts are after school today, better see you out there." he said before he walked off, totally forgetting that Mac was behind him.

"You just might. You just might." Charlie said softly, before she walked off to find her next class.

--

"Dude, what was that all about?" Mac asked, as they were walking down the hall and into their class.

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend, you know." Mac replied, talking about Meredith, "and you totally forgot I was there."

"I do remember Meredtih you know. And she's just an old friend, sorry if I forgot you were there and I wanted to catch up." he said.

"Old girlfriend by any chance?" Mac asked. Martin stayed silent, "I knew it!"

"It didn't work out, we were friends for too long. So, we just stayed best of friends." he explained.

"Uh huh, it sure looked that way." Mac said sarcastically, "you were looking at her like she was your first love."

Martin shrugged, "whatever. But like you said, I have a girlfriend. And she's just a friend."

"So then you wouldn't mind if I ask her out?" he asked, Martin didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead." he finally answered as the teacher walked into the classroom.

**Author's Note: Okay, so it may sound kind of lame, but oh well lol. Hopefully it will get better ;) Please R&R! This is basically to introduce Charlie.**


	2. Start Of A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: Start Of A New Beginning**

Finally, the last bell of the day had rung, and Charlie stood at the top of the hill, looking down on the baseball field, she was debating whether or not to try out.

"You really should." a voice behind her said. The brunette whipped around and saw Martin.

"Should what?" She asked, acting like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You really should try out. They have good coaches here." he said, Charlie nodded.

"Well then, wish me luck." she said, forcing a smile.

"You don't need it." Martin said as he followed her down the hill and towards the field, when Charlie went onto the field with her glove, and he sat on the bleachers.

A few minutes after the tryouts had started, Mac had shown up and sat beside Martin. "Hey." he said as he sat down.

Martin turned to Mac, "Hey."

"Ruthie and Meredith are on their way down, they were asking for you." he said as he turned to face the group of girls that were out on the field, and Charlie was standing on the pitcher's mound. "She's a pitcher?"

"Yeah." Martin said, focussing on the field, as Charlie was about to pitch the ball to the batter. The ball flew pass the batter, just as Ruthie and Meredith came down.

"Hey." Meredith said as she sat down beside Martin and kissed him. Ruthie repeated Meredith and sat a level down on the bleachers.

"Hey." Martin said, as he smiled at his girlfriend and then turned back to the field.

"So, what are we doing down here watching the girls baseball tryouts? I mean, I know why Mac's watching..." Meredith asked, curious to know.

Mac ignored the last comment stated by Meredith, "well Martin bumped into an old friend today, and she's trying out."

"Oh really? Which one is she?"

"She's the pitcher." Martin replied, and Meredith and Ruthie turned to see Charlie strike the girl out. Meredith cheered and the three of them looked at her.

"What? Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, a little embarassed. Martin laughed, along with Ruthie and Mac, as they continued watching.

About an hour later, tryouts were over and Charlie made her way off the field, she got to the dugout and grabbed a bottle of water taking a sip and taking her hair out of the messy bun and shaking her head so it would flow just right. She grabbeand "Hey, you came." she said to Martin and "Hey, you came." she said to Martin and Mac.

"Yeah." Martin replied. "And this is Meredith, Ruthie, and you know Mac."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." she smiled and shook Meredith and ruthie's hand.

"You too." the two girls said.

Charlie saw her sister, "well I gotta go, Martin give me a call, it was nice meeting you guys." she flashed them a smile and then walked up to her sister.

The four of them watched her run up to her sister, and it looked like her sister was angry at her with something and then they turned around. "So, what's the story about her?" Ruthie asked curiously.

"She was my best friend before I had to move here. She's from New York." he said.

"How come you never mentioned her?" Ruthie asked.

"We stopped talking a few days after I moved here." he shrugged.


	3. Getting to Know You Better

**Chatper 3: Getting to Know You Better**

Charlie was walking down the halls the next day and saw Ruthie. "Hey." Ruthie said.

"Hey. Ruthie Camden right?" Charlie smiled, and Ruthie nodded.

"Yup. And you're Charlie." Charlie nodded. "So, what class do you have next?"

"It's my free period." she said as she glanced at her schedule. She didn't have it memorized yet.

"Cool, same with me. You wanna hang out?" Ruthie suggested. She guessed that Martin would want them to be friends, and plus, she sounded pretty cool from what Martin had told her.

"Sure." Charlie said, she was glad that she had the chance to make some new friends, other than Martin. She didn't even know if he wanted to be friends again.

"Okay, so, you wanna come to my house? We have an hour and a half, we can get to know each other better." Ruthie suggested.

"Sure." she said, and followed Ruthie towards the front of the school.

"It must be cool living with your sister." Ruthie said, trying to spark up a conversation.

She shrugged, "it's alright. I've lived with basically everyone in my family now, and it gets kind of boring. Believe me, I'd rather be living with my dad."

"How many siblings do you have?" she asked curiously.

"I have three brothers and two sisters." Charlie replied, "what about you? Martin just said you had a big family."

"I have four brothers and two sisters." Ruthie said, "you have a big family too. Doesn't it get annoying?"

"Oh, I hear you." she smiled.

"What about your mom? If I can ask, I haven't heard about your mom. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ruthie said, afraid that she had crossed a line.

"My mom's a drunk." Charlie said, just coming right out with it. "She left mebout ten and I haven't and my dad when I was about ten and I haven't really heard from her since. So, I've never really had a mom before."

"Well you can borrow my mom whenever you need to." Ruthie joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Charlie laughed.

"Thanks." she smiled. "So, how did you and Martin meet each other?"

"It's a long story." Ruthie replied as she walked inside her house and started to tell her.

--

It was the end of the day and Ruthie was walking out of her classroom when she saw Martin, "hey." she said as she walked up to him.

Martin turned around, "Hey. Listen, my dad heard about Charlie being in town and he's throwing this whole backyard party thing, so you want to come?"

"Uhh...sure. I'll tell my parents, also." Ruthie said.

"Okay great, see you tonight at 6 then okay?" Martin said as he closed his locker. Ruthie nodded, and he headed off to practice, and she headed to her locker.

--

Charlie was standing in her room, after just hearing about the party that Martin's dad had decided to throw for her. She was excited for it, and surprised, but she just couldn't find anything to wear. She decided to just wear a pair of ripped jeans and a black band t-shirt with a white dress jacket over top. She brushed her hair and put it into a pony tail with her bangs styled to the side, then did her makeup and was on her way with her sister to Martin's house.

When they reached his house then rang the doorbell, and Martin answered the door.

"Hey." he said as he let them in.

"Hey, are we early?" Charlie's sister, Stephanie asked.

"A little bit, my dad's in the back cooking burgers." Stephanie resembled Charlie a lot, you could tell they were sisters. The only thing that was different was their height and the length of their hair. Stephanie's hair was down to her waist.

"With extra cheese?" Charlie asked, closing the door behind her. She loved hamburgers with extra cheese.

"Yes, surprisingly, he remembered." Charlie laughed and followed him with her sister, out the back door.

"Charlie!" Martin's dad said. "How nice to see you again." he gave her a hug.

"You too." she smiled and looked around the backyard. It was decorated with hanging lights and a table full of food. Charlie headed straight for the chip bowl, "you have a great house, and backyard, Mr. Brewer."

"Thanks." his dad replied.

--

A few minutes later, everyone was piling into the backyard. Charlie saw Ruthie and walked up to her with her family.

"Hey." Charlie smiled.

"Hey." Ruthie said, "I would like you to meet my family. This is my mom, Annie, my dad, Eric, my twin brothers, Sam and David, my sister Lucy, her husband, Kevin, and their daughter, Savannah."

"Nice to meet you." Charlie smiled, shaking everyone's hand, "I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie." Annie said. "So, what brings you to Glen Oak?"

"Well my dad's in the Marines, and he got sent out again." she explained.

"Oh, so you and Martin have some things in common." she replied.

"Yeah." she said, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Well, lets get something to eat then." Annie said, taking the hint.

"You guys go ahead." Ruthie said as her family went off, and she stuck behind and started to talk to Charlie.


End file.
